


You’re my son!

by Sleepypandaduke



Series: Mcyt stuff bc I said so [2]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Animal hybids, Assisted Suicide, Blood and Gore, Blood and Violence, Canonical Character Death, Dadza, Dragon Hybrids, Gen, Heavy Angst, Hurt No Comfort, Insane Wilbur Soot, No beta were just dead, Pain, Sad Wilbur Soot, Spoilers, Stabbing, The Author Regrets Nothing, Wilbur Soot Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:29:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27653447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sleepypandaduke/pseuds/Sleepypandaduke
Summary: SPOILERS FOR THE NOVEMBER 16 STREAM ON THE DREAM SMP!!!!Imagine killing your traitorous son.
Relationships: Wilbur Soot & Phil Watson
Series: Mcyt stuff bc I said so [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2008906
Comments: 5
Kudos: 74





	You’re my son!

Philza stared at his Wilbur in front of him. He sat in a chair with his back to him, leaning forwards with an indescribable look on his face. He spoke to himself, trying to justify his actions.

“Wil, what are you doing?” Phil asked, concerned as he stood in the doorway.

Wilbur whipped around to stare with wide eyes. “Phil?” The older hummed in response, arms crossed. 

“Yeah buddy, I’m here. In L’manburg.”

Wilbur gulped and stood up.

“Do you know what this button is? What it does?”

“Yeah kiddo. I do.” Philza stepped forwards.

“Have you heard the song on the walls? There was a special place, but it’s not there anymore, y’know?”

Philza sighed, a frown ever-present on his face. “It’s still there. You just won it back Wil.”

Wilbur started to break down, emptying his frustration. “Phil I’m always so close to pushing this button!” Wilbur yelled making the blonde flinch back.

“I have been here seven or eight times now, Phil, seven or eight times...” Wilbur sighed before moving to lock the door. 

“And you want to just blow it all up?” He gasped, the idea of his little champion that he raised himself drawn to the destruction of anything was absurd in his mind. “Wilbur you built this country, and you fought for it and now you’re going to destroy it?”

“Yeah, I am... I think... What if it doesn’t work? I could just press it.”

“You’re willing to take that risk? There is a lot of TNT that’s potentially connected to that button.”

“Phil- Dad, there was a saying, by a traitor.” Wilbur turned back around to face the button. “A traitor once part of L’Manburg. You know what he said?”

“It was never meant to be.”

Wilbur hit the button and saluted as Philza backed away. The brunette's face was dangerously twisted into a pained smile as the TNT all blew up around them.

“Oh my gods... you didn’t. You- you did my gods!” Phil stared at the destruction in front of him.

“My L’Manburg! My forever unfinished symphony! If I can’t have it nobody else can!”

They both stared at the crater as Wilbur produced a sword from its hilt on his hip.

“Dad, kill me please! Stab me with the sword please. Look they all want you to!”

Phil looked horrified. “YOU’RE MY SON!” 

“Phil, please! If you won’t they will and this is my final wish.”

Tears spilt from the blonde’s eyes as he stared at the child that he had raised. “I’m sorry.” He whispered and finally plunged the sword into Wilbur.

Philza held the younger close to his chest as Wilbur wheezed in pain.

“I’m sorry my child. I’m sorry.”

“It’s okay. Thank you. I find it fitting I’d die by your side.”

Wilbur and Philza sat on the floor like that for what felt like hours, the younger dying painfully slowly. At some point Phil had wrapped his wings around them both, forming a sort of cocoon to shield his child from the world one last time.

“It’s cold. I can feel it coming. I’m sorry dad. I’m sorry.” 

“It’s alright Wilbur. You can rest now.”  
And with that Wilbur went limp in his arms.

And Philza screamed.

**Author's Note:**

> Damn I’m really crying in the club Rn huh?


End file.
